Raging Hitler Parodies
) | gender = Male | nationality = Chinese | countrycode = cn | country = Canada | countrycode2 = ca | wikia name = DownfallParodies101 | other names = *RHP *DownfallParodiesRocks (past YT name) | gen = 4 | debut = March 2015 |channelID = UCVL3HMoBiKSqqCG39B1usNQ |unterganger awards = yes |dc awards = yes }} Raging Hitler Parodies (previously known as DownfallParodiesRocks) was a Chinese Canadian Unterganger. He started making parodies in 2015 on his old account before getting terminated on December 29, 2015. History He first created his channel in June 2014 under his real name. In March 2015, he uploaded his first Downfall parody. On December 29, 2015, his YouTube account got terminated for violating YouTube's community guidelines. Two days later, he created his current channel. Faked Retirement On June 3, 2017, he announced his retirement citing lack of time, motivation, and being busy with school. Two weeks later, he announced his return to Unterganging, which revealed that he faked his retirement. Controversy and Criticism Raging Hitler Parodies was the source of a few issues in the past, ultimately snowballing into two severe events that caused him to be permanently banned from the Unterganger Chat Central server and the general community. Originally, RHP was one of the several judges and untergangers who actively nominated and participated in voting for the Downfall Community Awards. However his behavior became increasingly volatile over the summer of 2019 due to delays and occasional errors in the results, causing him to rudely lash out against one of the admins and therefore be suspended from judging temporarily. In the next few months, RHP began to complain more on the server as well increasingly asking many questions that were not necessary to ask. His behavior caused some members to become annoyed at his constant prodding and pinging. Ultimately, RHP would one day share incriminating personal information on the server on 8th January, 2020, and received a one month ban for it. The consequences were severe: he was banned from being nominated for the DCA for the rest of the year as well as to lose all roles save for two once he returns. The effect of the ban would also somehow result in his discord account being flagged and disabled, causing him to join the server just six days before his unban on a new account "out of curiosity". This is known as the first severe event. The second and final severe event would occur on 13th February, 2020, where RHP (who was sitting out a one week prison for trying to ban evade earlier), shared personal details of his account being disabled, much to the distaste of the staff. One of the staff warned him to stop causing issues for himself and others, to which RHP decided to suicide bait himself, for unknown reasons. This was considered the final straw and he was subsequently permanently banned. Soon after, Raging Hitler Parodies decided to retire from Unterganging and seek professional help. However, his retirement video was full of inaccuracies about why he actually retired. Category:Controversial figures